Rocky
Rocky is the hero of Sprite Story and a member of the Stone Tribe. He was adopted and taught be the director Hopekey, and raised with the other Guardian Kane. Appearance Rocky is a short stone grey sprite with dark spiky hair. His eyes are a yellowish color. Story Some time ago Rocky battled Kane in his exam to become a Guardian. Rocky meets and angers Emily Shade at some point before the current story. Goldwood Arc Rocky gets into trouble with a strange sprite and punches him in the face with a coal punch. Stevie then briefs Rocky on their business in the Goldwoods. Rocky then meets Elliot who reveals he is also after the same thing they are, which is the Beast of Goldwoods. Elliot and Stevie are badly beaten by the beast, but Rocky finds a way to attack him Rocky uses his resistance to fire magic to punch the monster. It is revealed the monster was actually a Colonel Stitches of the Skull Kingdom. Rocky's Punch sends him flying and bloody. Stevie and Elliot are shocked Rocky was able to defeat Colonel Stitches and the Beast of Goldwoods. Stevie worries news will get out about their secret mission from Stitches defeat. Bristletown Arc Rocky then is told they have to meet a bandit working fro King Skull named Granite. Rocky and company venture to the city of Bristletown. It is their Rocky meets Tuu and Sumo King, two of Granite's Gang members. Rocky eats dinner with the gang, but is disgusted by Granites disrespect for the Guardians. Granite orders Sumo King to attack Rocky, but Rocky quickly dispatches Sumo with a volley of punches. Granite then sends Rocky flying in which Rocky is badly pummeled by Granites fierce fighting style. Rocky knocks the air out of Granite with a Horseshoe Punch. Rocky ends the fight by using a Burning Brimstone. A badly injured Granite is encouraged by Rocky to continue striving for success. Rocky then leaves the town meeting the Witch, Beth Cloud. Circus Party Island Arc Rocky asks Stevie if he thinks King Skull has found out some people have been tampering with his men. Stevie quickly dismisses Rocky's question. Beth then praises Rocky for his defeat of Granite, and recruits him in the mission to find Beth's Father's killer. Stevie informs Rocky they are going to find out what Dizzy, a court member of King Skull, knows. Rocky then takes a ride from the sea captain, William. William reveals to Rocky his childhood friend and fellow Guardian, Kane is still alive. Rocky then confronts Clown Frown before Elliot swiftly destroys him. Rocky then witnesses the awakening of the sleeping Iron Face Sprite, Lance. Rocky is then informed by Cyclops about the "death" of William from Cyclops Samurai. An angered Rocky then confronts Dizzy and his officers, launching a sneak attack and nicking Dizzy's face. During the Dizzy and Rocky fight, Dizzy overpowers Rocky, before Rocky burns Dizzy's face off. Dizzy is then revealed to be a tough Cyborg. Rocky struggles trying to fight the ruthless Dizzy before awakening a power related to getting punched in the face giving his eye a aura and a new shape. Rocky with his new power cracks Dizzy's core. Dizzy remarks Rocky was one of two people to do that. Cyclops Samurai then defeats the weakened Dizzy. Rock then interrogates Dizzy's head on the information related to King Skull destroying Quarryburg. Rocky and Cyclops return to the group and is then reunited with Kane. Dyeeno then offers the group a ride on his boat for the defeat of Dizzy and him taking credit in his downfall. Rocky accepts Dyeeno's offer.